


Coyote Ugly

by theperksofshippinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coyote Ugly AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofshippinglarry/pseuds/theperksofshippinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspiring songwriter Harry Styles, after getting a job at a male-run London bar that teases its male patrons, comes out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles was just a normal lad, he worked in a bakery in Holmes Chapel in Cheshire and he was only eighteen years old, still living at home with his father. His mother died when he was really young and he doesn’t remember much about her except that she was a wonderful person. His dad always would tell him about his mum, as being a happy, spirited person whose dream was to be under the lights as a singer one day. His father always explained to him though how his mother was never able to do it because of stage fright. She was amazing too, with a voice and look of an angel. She would have really made it big back in the day and she even at one point, had the opportunity handed to her when she moved to London. That was actually the story of how Harry’s parents had met. His mother had just moved to the city and her label company’s newest intern just happened to be his dad.

 

One thing leads to another and well, that’s how Harry ended up here. Harry decided he was wasting time, living at home and taking care of his lazy old father. He wanted more out of life, he wanted to do what his mother never could. Harry wrote songs, and well he wasn’t going to totally put himself down and say they were horrible because they were actually pretty good. He worked hard day and night to make sure they were nothing but the epitome of perfection.

 

That’s what leads us to here, Harry having his last day in the bakery with all his friends and family, as they wished him good luck and wrapped up goodies for his hours long trip. His father wasn’t happy about him leaving though, since Harry was usually always the one taking care of him. If it weren’t for Harry, none of his father’s laundry would ever be cleaned. He was a hopeless case but Harry loved him regardless. His father was off in the corner, pouting with his arms crossed and Harry excused himself from his friends and coworkers to check on him.

 

“Hey Pap.” Harry says with a nervous tone, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

 

His father was sipping his tea carefully, looking up at him once but ignoring him, trying to act like he was still mad.

 

“Aw come on old man. You’re not going to miss me that much are you?” Harry says jokingly, slapping his father’s shoulder playfully.

 

“No I wont miss you. Stop being sappy.” He says grumpily but Harry only knows he’s messing with him. Des loves Harry more than anyone or anything else in the world, even more than their television set.

 

“I love you too Dad. I’ll be home on the weekends to do your laundry, because we all know you can’t do that for shit.” Harry says and his father gives in and chuckles.

 

“Yeah well.” He says trailing off and looking up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna miss you old man.” Harry admits with a frown.

 

“I know you will.” Des says quietly as Harry gets up and runs to the other side to hug him.

 

Des hesitates for a minute and then wraps his arms around his son.

 

“Alright now, you better get going alright? Your train leaves in ten minutes.” Des says as Harry gets up from the booth and nods his head.

 

Finally after saying his goodbyes to everyone with the promise of giving them a ring once in a while and visits, Harry boards onto his train.

 

He plugs his headphones in and puts on some new indie band he just discovered a week ago and lets the playlist repeat as he falls asleep against the window.

 

*

 

When Harry climbs off his stop at the train station, he grabs his things and starts to make his way through into the city of London. Harry gasps at the beautiful sight, never stepping foot in it before and seeing it for the first time. It’s just as the movies, Internet, and people have said, breathtakingly beautiful with so many lights and tall buildings illuminating the darkened night. Harry see’s the eye of London and the tower bridge in plain sight and all he wants to do is capture the moment of him right there experiencing it. Harry soon realizes just how heavy his bags are so he makes his way towards the streets in search of a taxi.

 

Finally after a couple minutes of trying to hall one down, he climbs into one and directs the man to his new flat he bought just a month ago. The neighborhood is supposed to be friendly but definitely not located in the richest part of the city. Harry’s budget from the bakery just couldn’t do it, even with his father’s couple thousand of dollars he gave him.

 

Harry gives the man a smile and a couple bucks when he lands in front of his building and climbs out. The woman at the front counter leads him to his new room with his set of keys and then leaves him to it. It’s a pretty small place with only one bathroom, one bedroom and a living room/kitchen but its not too shabby.

 

Harry calls his father as soon as he sets his bags down on the floor to let him know he’s all right and made it.

 

His father sounds relieved but also still upset that he had even left him in the first place.

 

Harry sends off a quick ‘I love you, see you this weekend old man’ and hangs up to start unpacking and get some rest.

 

*

 

Harry wakes at the crack of dawn to get a tour and feel of the city so he throws on his black skinny jeans, Ramones tee shirt, and converse and heads out of the flat with a smile.

 

Harry wonders the main streets of London, snapping pictures on his camera of the sights and he probably looks like a huge tourist right now but he really doesn’t care.

 

After hours of wondering aimlessly throughout the city, stopping by once in a while to get a coffee or some food into his system, he stumbles upon an ally way. It’s not all that dark and menacing like it should be so that’s why he decides to go down it. He soon hears the clattering of bottles and grunts and even though it’s probably none of his business what’s going on, he follows the sounds.

 

He stops along the side of the building catching the words ‘Coyote Ugly’ above it and heads into the side entrance where he see’s someone moving boxes in a basement.

 

“Hey um do you need any help with that?” Harry asks, climbing down the steps towards the big burly man.

 

The man turns around towards him, sweat pouring down his face as he points over to a couple of boxes he wants. Harry goes and picks them up immediately, putting them down where the man says ‘right over here.’

 

“Thanks.” The man says, wiping at his forehead.

 

“Yeah sure no problem. Anything else?” Harry asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Depends. Who are you?” The man asks in an unfriendly tone. Harry isn’t used to that, only used to nice people who don’t intimate him.

 

“I’m Harry, just moved here. You?” Harry asks carefully.

 

“I could tell. Names Simon. You’re hired.” Simon says, turning around and picking up the rest of the boxes and placing them where he wants them.

 

“Um, excuse me?” Harry asks confused.

 

Simon turns back around clearly irritated.

 

“Look, I don’t just go around handing jobs to just anyone okay? My starting fee is 30 an hour, that’s more than you’ll make with anyone else right now. You’re good looking, guys like that. You can start at the bar; my boys will give you some pointers. You start tonight so be here at 9, that’s when all the coyotes come out. Now get out of here before I change my mind.” Simon says putting his hands on his hips.

 

Harry goes to walk back up the steps confused more than ever when he turns back around.

 

“What should I wear?” He asks.

 

“What you’re wearing now is fine. Now leave.” Simon says rolling his eyes.

 

Harry just nods his head and runs up the stairs and out of the ally way.

 

Man that was weird Harry thinks as he starts heading off into the direction of a record label company he had marked down in his notebook to check out.

 

*

 

Harry shows them his record but they turn him away like some little child, saying ‘they cant waste their time with amateurs’ well, how are they supposed to find new artists if they don’t even give them the time of day? Harry thinks to himself. He leaves the place angry and upset, and heads into some small food place to pass the time before having to head back to Coyote Ugly.

 

Harry gets seated at the counter and orders a cup of coffee to keep him awake for the night. Harry turns around when he hears three men bickering playfully over an issue of playgirl.

 

“Alright boys, for twenty bucks, what is the size of Jake Bass’ cock?” The dark haired boy with the quiff says holding up the issue and smiling at the other boys.

 

“Shit! I thought I knew this one. Ten inches?” He asks nervously turning toward the blonde one next to him.

 

“I’m going to say nine.” The blonde answers confidently, throwing a twenty onto the table.

 

“Both wrong. It’s seven.” The dark haired boy says with a smile, picking up the two twenty’s as the other two groan.

 

Suddenly, the blonde one’s eyes widen and he stands up from the table.

 

“Yo Fred! Turn this one up, it’s my jam!” He says to the guy behind the counter who smiles and turns up the volume really loud.

 

Then the blonde one starts dancing, shaking his hips all seductively and grinding back against his friend with the dark quiff.

 

Then the other one gets up too, and they dance in the diner, laughing and grinding against one another.

Harry turns back to the man Fred behind the counter.

 

“You know those guys?” Harry asks sipping his coffee and still glancing behind him to watch them.

 

“Of course! They’re here almost every night before their shift starts.” Fred answers clapping his hands for them when they sit back down and Fred lowers back down the volume.

 

“Who are they though?” Harry asks still not catching on. It wasn’t like he was local or anything, how would he know?

 

“Coyotes.” Fred says, pulling out a box of matches from his pocket and tossing them to Harry.

 

Harry holds it in his hand with the name of the bar on it and looks back over to the three very good-looking boys. They can’t be much older than Harry himself.

 

“Almost forget, Simon gave us our pay for the night. Three hundred each.” The doe-eyed boy says his eyes twinkling as he hands the two other boys their stash.

 

“Aw shit, this one is gonna buy daddy a new set of wheels.” The blonde one says with a smirk, flaunting the money in front of the other two.

 

“You wish Niall. Still have a long way to go.” The dark haired one says flicking him on the nose and shoving the money into his pockets.

 

“Yeah but that shouldn’t be too hard, making almost this much every night now being a coyote and all.” Niall says back with a shrug.

 

“Yeah well, not all of us are going to be coyotes for the rest of our lives. Some of us want to actually go to law school.” The doe-eyed boy says, looking down at his salad longingly.

 

“Yeah, yeah Liam well, you’ll get there one day buddy.” The dark haired one says, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and slipping one into his mouth.

 

“Thanks Zayn.” The boy Liam says with a smile.

 

“Let’s get out of here, shift starts soon.” Niall says, dropping a fifty onto the table and starting to leave followed by the two other boys.

 

“Later Fred!” Zayn hollers one last time before leaving, and then turns to Harry with a wink.

 

Harry turns his head away as quick as he can, already feeling the blush creep up onto his face.

 

Awkward, since he just met the three coyotes and would now be starting his first day there. But the pay of three hundred a night sounded very rewarding, so Harry sucked up his doubt and started making his way over to Coyote Ugly as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspiring songwriter Harry Styles, after getting a job at a male-run London bar that teases its male patrons, comes out of his shell.

As soon as Harry walks into the bar, he’s overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and sweat. The whole place is brimmed with men in every which way. Harry pushes his way through the tight squeeze of men towards the bar where he spots Simon immediately.

 

“Simon!” Harry calls, as Simon turns to him with a smirk and shouts over the loud music and chatter of people.

 

“GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE THE FUCK OVER THE BAR.” Simon shouts, as Harry’s eyes widen and he rushes behind it.

 

“Good you’re here, was worried you weren’t gonna show up.” Simon says, grabbing an empty glass and shoving it into his hand. “Now what did you say your name was again?” Simon asks, grabbing glasses from below him and grabbing exactly what the men were shouting at him for.

 

“Um Harry.” Harry answers, when Simon bangs down a vodka bottle in front of him to pour.

 

“Harry? That’s boring. We need to get you something guys will actually want to shout when you’re pouring their drinks. How about…. where did you say you were from again?” Simon asks, letting the men throw money at him while he rushes around the bar and clinks glasses together.

 

“Um I didn’t but, Cheshire.” Harry answers, as men shout orders at him and he frantically tries to find everything to keep up.

 

“Still lame. Last name?” Simon asks.

 

“Styles.” Harry answers, as Simon shoves him away to get the men’s orders. As soon as they pass him the money, Simon turns back around to Harry.

 

“Now there’s a good fucking name. Styles it is.”  Simon says as the three boys from before, walk from the backroom and behind the bar.

 

They see Harry at once, the blonde one smiling, the doe-eyed boy looking nervous, and the boy with the quiff winking and checking him out.

 

Harry blushes again, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach.

 

They come out in skimpy clothing, tank tops, booty shorts, and boots.

 

“Whose this?” Zayn asks Simon, already getting to work and getting glasses and filling them.

 

“This here is Styles, from Cheshire. Pretty isn’t he?” Simon says, patting Harry on the back.

 

“Sure is but, he lacks sex appeal.” Zayn says, walking over to Harry and eyeing him. “Ah there it is.” Zayn says, as he shoves Harry’s hands away from his chest and starts tearing at his shirt.

 

“Hey what are you doing!” Harry cries as Zayn starts ripping off the bottom part of his shirt, leaving him in a cropped tee shirt exposing his stomach.

 

“There we go. Now, I’d do you.” Zayn says with a wink, hopping on top of the bar and pulling Niall and Liam up too.

 

Simon hands Zayn the megaphone right away.

 

“Alright all you sexy men out there. We have a new sexy coyote joining us tonight. Everyone give it up for Styles!” Zayn shouts, telling Liam and Niall to pull him up onto the bar. Harry tries to push them away but they’re way too strong and Harry is what you would call, submissive. He just can’t help it. All the guys start wolf whistling and shoving money at him. Harry blushes but is soon brought back down to the ground by Liam and Niall.

 

“Alright so lets get this party started!” Zayn cheers as they turn up the music and the three of them all start dancing on the counter top of the bar.

 

Harry tries watching them while pouring drinks at the same time, but he soon starts spilling things and ends up fumbling to clean it up. Simon watches him from the corner of his eye smirking a bit.

 

After the boy’s routine is over, they jump down from the bar and start helping to bartend.

 

“Hey Styles, see if you can keep up.” Niall says with a laugh, flipping glasses over and pouring at least three glasses at once. Harry watches in fascination as a man slips a fifty into Niall’s shorts.

 

Then the man starts moving his hand over more, towards Niall’s crotch and Niall stops smiling, and shakes his head.

 

“Cut it out man.” He warns, moving away from the drunken man. The man doesn’t let up though, starts moving closer and grips Niall there harder.

 

“I said cut it out asshole!” Niall shouts, grabbing the water valve and squirting it at the man’s face. The whole place goes wild and starts clapping and shoving the guy out of the exit.

 

A man comes up to Harry then asking for a Jack Daniels with some water and Harry starts getting to it when Liam stops him.

 

“Harry, we don’t serve water to anyone here.” Liam says, as Simon comes over looking alarmed.

 

“What’s the problem here?” He asks the two of them looking back and forth between them and the man who now looks really confused and scared.

 

“Some man just asked for water with his Jack Daniels.” Liam says raising an eyebrow and Simon motions Liam to get up onto the bar.

 

Liam stands up onto the bar, grabbing the megaphone and shouting into it.

 

“Hey guys! Do we sell water here at our bar?” Liam asks them as they all chant back ‘Hell no H2O’ and Liam laughs jumping back off the bar with a shrug at the man.

 

“Sorry man.” Liam says grabbing the water and squirting it in his face just as Niall had done.

 

Then Zayn, Liam, and Niall all jump back onto the bar when a country song comes on, throwing cowboy hats onto their heads and dancing.

 

“Come on Styles, get up there.” Simon says, clapping to the beat with everyone else.

 

“I um- I cant do that Simon.” Harry admits swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

Simon then stops clapping, biting his lip like he was thinking about something and then grabs money from his pocket and shoves it into Harry’s hand.

 

“Thanks for stopping by Styles. Later.” Simon says, turning away from him and watching the three of them dance on the bar.

 

“Wait, you’re firing me?” Harry asks incredulously staring down at the fifty bucks in his hand, which was more than what Simon had initially stated.

 

“Yeah. See ya.” Simon says as Harry nods his head in understanding and starts making his way out.

 

Before Harry was able to exit the bar, two men fighting, about to go at each other with their fists, blocked his path. Harry noticed the two timid women to the side watching the encounter and Harry stepped in between them pushing them apart.

 

“Hey! Break it up! Look, the way I see it you have two choices here okay? One, you go at each other which wont really do much but get you both kicked out of here or, you can take this twenty I got here and buy these two lovely women a drink. What do you say?” Harry bribes them, watching them eye one another then sigh.

 

“Yeah sure, lets head to the bar.” One of the men said, grabbing the money from Harry’s hand as they all dispersed.

 

“Well Styles, I have got to know where the fuck that came from.” Simon says suddenly, coming up from behind Harry.

 

“Free pie night at the bakery? Gets pretty rowdy on Thursday nights there.” Harry shrugs blushing a bit.

 

“Alright listen, I decided to give you another chance alright? Friday nights are our busy nights so be here tomorrow 11pm sharp got it?” Simon says with a smile and walks away.

 

*

 

The next day Harry goes to more label companies, bringing his records and begging them just to take one listen.

 

“Listen kid, you seem real nice but if you got no agent, I can’t help you.” The man says to Harry dismissing him and walking away.

 

“How much is an agent you suppose?” Harry asks as the man turns back around and chuckles.

 

“Nothing you can afford.” The man says waving half-heartedly and walking away again.

 

*

 

Harry stumbles upon a club that plays undiscovered bands and searches for new talents to perform there, so Harry decides to ask the manager of the place to give his CD a chance.

 

Harry sits at the bar, scouting the place until the bartender interrupts his thoughts.

 

“Can I help you?” The man asks tiredly.

 

“Yeah um Pepsi and crackers please?” Harry asks sweetly, turning back away from him to look around.

 

Harry suddenly whips his head back around to the bartender when a thought pops up into his head.

 

“Um excuse me but do you know where I can get someone here to listen to my record? I’m a songwriter.” Harry states with a small smile.

 

The man rolls his eyes when he answers back.

 

“I’m a bartender how the fuck would I know?” He answers harshly, getting Harry his order.

 

When he places it back on the counter, Harry notices a man shaking peoples hands, and placing kisses on their cheeks like he owned the place or something. He seemed like some really important person, dressed in a nice black collared shirt, feathered hair, and khakis.

 

“Um excuse me but, who is that man right there?” Harry asks the bartender, pointing over to the young handsome man.

 

“Oh Mr. Tomlinson you mean?” The bartender basically purrs.

 

“Yeah. Who is he?” Harry asks, sipping his Pepsi.

 

“Um he’s the uh, music director. Yeah so if you have something you want to give him, that’s your guy.” The bartender answers with a smirk, attending to the next guest.

 

Harry smiles over at the man Mr. Tomlinson catching his eye and blushing. Mr. Tomlinson stares at him a little longer than just the normal but then turns back around when someone comes up to him to shake his hand.

 

Harry waits till the club has cleared out and heads out towards the ally way where he saw Mr. Tomlinson exit by.

 

Harry leans against the side of the building, finally seeing Mr. Tomlinson exit with woman at his side giggling and latched onto his arm.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry shouts at him, running in front of his face. Mr. Tomlinson looks startled and the girls look angry that they were interrupted.

 

“Um, yes can I help you?” Mr. Tomlinson asks uncertainly, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah um, I was just wondering if you would listen to my record, there’s only like five songs on there. My voice isn’t that great but, I really want to be a songwriter and I was wondering if maybe you could help me so could you please listen to this for me?” Harry asks, handing over the tape to Mr. Tomlinson.

 

Mr. Tomlinson takes it in his hands after a couple of seconds, and slides it into his pocket.

 

“Will do and what did you say your name was again?” Mr. Tomlinson asked with a small smile.

 

“Harry Styles.” Harry answers, with a dimpled smile as Louis smiles brighter.

 

“Uh listen ladies, do you mind?” Mr. Tomlinson asks them sweetly as they roll their eyes and saunter off.

 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Louis says holding out his hand towards Harry.

 

“Wow I can’t believe how easy this was, everywhere else I go they put me down and make me feel so small and insignificant.” Harry admits quietly biting his lip.

 

“Well I would never make you feel small Harry. For one thing, you are taller than I am.” Louis says making Harry laugh.

 

“Yeah well.” Harry says trailing off when a loud booming voice from the side building startles Harry.

 

“Yo Louis! Get your ass back the fuck in here.” The old fat man screams at Louis, a towel around his shoulders.

 

“That’s uh, Mr. Tomlinson to you Frankie.” Louis says pointing a finger at him and laughing nervously.

 

“Are you fucking serious you shit? These burgers aren’t going to cook themselves.” The man Frankie says, the big metal doors opening up to a kitchen.

 

“Listen Frankie, don’t make me fire you.” Louis threatens weakly.

 

“I should have never hired you. Maybe I should be firing you! Where have you been? pretending to be a super star again?” Frankie asks rhetorically, rolling his eyes and slamming the doors shut again.

 

Harry crosses his arms and watches Louis furiously.

 

“I can’t believe I just humiliated myself like that. Goodbye, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry says sarcastically starting to walk away.

 

“Hey wait! Harry!” Louis says running after him. Finally Harry sighs heavily, turning around and waiting for him to explain himself.

 

“Can we please start over? I’m not the guy you’re looking for okay? I’m sorry. I work at a fucking grill selling burgers and hotdogs.” Louis admits sheepishly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Yeah well I shouldn’t be surprised that I’m disappointed. Everyone lets me down and walks all over me.” Harry says, again starting to leave when Louis pulls him back by the wrist.

 

“Wait please I really am sorry. I wasn’t trying to walk all over you, honest.” Louis says sincerely.

 

“Well, thanks for that but, I really have to go, I have work soon and I don’t have time for this.” Harry replies exhaustedly shaking his head.

 

“Will I ever see you again?” Louis asks hopefully.

 

“I don’t know, will you?” Harry bites back as Louis laughs.

 

“Well you obviously know where to find me now so.” Louis says with a frown motioning his head to the grill shack.

 

“Who says I’m going to come visit you again?” Harry replies flirtatiously and okay, Louis is very good looking; he’s hot as fuck even. Harry doesn’t care how much money he has or not or where he works he just thought he finally caught his break, that’s all.

 

“Well I’ll come visit you. Where do you work?” Louis asks as Harry playfully rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m a coyote.” Harry answers.

 

“And what the hell is that?” Louis asks confused, raising a brow.

 

“You wanna see me again you’ll find out.” Harry replies with a smirk, walking away and back into the streets of London.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspiring songwriter Harry Styles, after getting a job at a male-run London bar that teases its male patrons, comes out of his shell.

It was Harry’s second day working at the famous bar ‘Coyote Ugly’ and he knew he had to be on top of everything, he had show Simon he was indeed Coyote material. That meant breaking the rules a little bit, being dangerous, and having to be sexier than usual. Harry Styles was in no way anything but a typical nineteen-year-old virgin who maybe loved writing songs a little too much. It wasn’t like Harry wasn’t proud or happy with who he was he knew he was able to admit that sometimes he could be a stick in the mud.

 

He was shy and self reserved but he knew how to charm people and get them to love him straight off the bat. He was a genuinely nice, good-natured person and now it was time to let some of his wild side show. Harry didn’t even know why he was going along with this, why we wasn’t just going to tell Simon he couldn’t do it and go and find another job. It would be so much easier than what he was about to do but, jobs weren’t just handed out all the time and maybe this bar thing could turn out to be something good for him.

 

Before Harry’s shift, he decided to seek the help in his coworker Zayn, who told him he would meet him at a thrift shop nearby to find him some new clothes.

 

Harry sits on the small stool waiting for Zayn who is late as the women who work there give him odd looks.

 

Finally Zayn walks in with his shades, fringed hair, jumper, and black skinny jeans. He looks so much different than how he looks when he’s at the bar dancing in booty shorts.

 

Harry decides he likes this look on Zayn more. He looks more approachable, kinder, and softer. Zayn hugs Harry and nuzzles his head into his neck and then pulls back and kisses Harrys cheek.

 

“Okay pretty boy. Time to slut you up.” Zayn says grabbing a dazed Harry by the hand and pulling him into the fitting rooms.

 

*

 

Harry and Zayn get to the bar together, the place loud and full of energy from all the sweaty dancing people. There are also some women tonight, Fridays being unisex which makes the bar a lot more chaotic than usual.

 

Harry takes off his jacket once he clambers over the bar, Simon clapping his hands together in appreciation for Harry’s red belly shirt, black skinny jeans, converse, and quiffed hair.

 

“Good job Styles, now get to work.” Simon says, patting him on the back and then going to help a customer.

 

A man with multicolored hair, and a rocker look, approaches Harry with a sly smirk as he throws a twenty down onto the table.

 

“Two shots of tequila please.” The man says, as Harry nods his head and immediately starts filling up the shot glasses.

 

Harry pushes them back in front of the man but he stops him with a gentle hand on the top of his wrist.

 

“Actually love. That one is for you.” The man says winking and downing his shot. Harry hesitatingly grabs the shot offered to him and downs it as quick as he can. Although Harry being Harry and not being much of a drinker, takes a couple of seconds to get it down with a shiver and soured expression.

 

The man seems to notice and chuckles.

 

“Not much of a drinker ay?” He says and Harry nods his head in confirmation.

 

“Well I’m Michael, and you are?” Michael asks trailing off and waiting for an answer.

 

“Styles.” Harry answers with a small smile as he moves away to another demanding man to the side of Michael who is asking for five shots. Michael eventually leaves once he gets the hint that Harry is too busy or not interested to come back and talk to him.

 

*

It’s gearing towards the end of the night, or Harry’s shift that is and he only has two hours more to go until he’s done for the night. Harry was doing great up until the point where an older man came and sat down at the bar.

 

“Hi what can I get for you sir?” Harry asks the man, whose staring down at the bar from what seems like boredom and exhaustion.

 

“Just water please.” The man replies.

 

Harry goes to start getting the man a glass of water, filling it up with ice cubes and everything until Liam comes over and stops him.

 

“Did that man just order water?” Liam asks Harry, looking behind him to see the man looking around in displeasure.

 

“Yeah why?” Harry asks confused.

 

“You know what to do Styles.” Liam says with a smile, grabbing the megaphone and handing it to Harry.

 

Harry stares down at it awkwardly for a couple of seconds feeling the nerves and anxiety start to surface as his voice starts to shake.

 

“Um attention everyone. Uh this guy just ordered water.” Harry states, his voice shaking on every word and syllable but the crowd either doesn’t seem to care or doesn’t notice because they all start chanting ‘Hell no to H2O’.

 

Harry sets the megaphone back down and grabs the water valve, holding it and steading it, pointing it directly at the man. As soon as the spray hits the man, Simon comes running over screaming for him to stop while everyone else cheers.

 

“STYLES!” Simon shouts, running over and knocking Harry away from the man who is now drenched.

 

“What Simon? Nobody orders water at your bar.” Harry states, as Simon puts the water valve back in place.

 

“He’s allowed to order whatever he wants. He’s the fire marshal. “ Simon says angrily going over to the man and offering him paper towels.

 

“Peter I’m so sorry, he’s new here he didn’t know.” Simon pleads with him but the man shakes his head aggressively.

 

“I’d like to have a word with you outside. Now.” Peter says, stalking out of the bar with Simon running after him.

 

Harry is speechless and in a state of shock, even as people are screaming their orders at him, his legs feel numb and he cant even fathom how that had just happened. Finally after feeling sick, Harry runs into the back room towards the toilets.

 

After a couple of minutes of just leaning against the sink, Niall comes in smiling carefully at him.

 

“Hey man. How are you doing?” Niall asks kindly as Harry groans.

 

“Ugh who am I kidding Niall? I can’t do this.” Harry says exasperated.

 

“Aw come on man yes you can. Look, there’s a really hot guy at the bar asking for you.” Niall says with a wag of the eyebrows.

 

“For me?” Harry asks in disbelief as Niall nods happily. “Who would be asking for me?” Harry asks seriously confused.

 

“I don’t know but he says his name is Mr. Tomlinson.” Niall says pulling Harry up off the sink and pushing him towards the door. Harry bits his lip and rolls his eyes playfully, making his way back to the bar.

 

Simon stops him right away, grabbing him by the shoulders.

 

“So Fire Marshal threated to shut me down.” Simon says clearly pissed and directing it right to Harry.

 

“God Simon I’m so sorry I-“ Harry starts before Simon cuts him off again impatiently.

 

“Luckily he let me go with a two hundred and fifty fine. You get me that money by tonight. I’ll let you come back tomorrow.” Simon states patting him on the back in mock sympathy and then starts getting back to work.

 

Harry sighs making his way back to the bar, spotting Louis sitting right there conversing with another woman next to him. Louis turns to catch Harry quickly after, a smile spreading across his beautiful face.

 

“Hey.” Harry says small, crossing his arms in front of him on the bar and leaning over.

 

“Really love the top. Does wonders for that body of yours.” Louis says flirtatiously, making Harry blush.

 

“Well it wasn’t for you. How did you find me?” Harry asks interestedly.

 

“Some guys at work told me where I could find some coyotes. So much for sweet and innocent huh?” Louis toys with a smirk.

 

“Yeah well its only a part to play I guess. Might not be a coyote much longer though.” Harry frowns, getting glasses and filling them with beers for the men next to Louis who just placed their order.

 

“And whys that?” Louis asks concerned.

 

“I messed up. I have to make two hundred and fifty by tonight or I’m fired. Don’t know where I’m going to get that kind of money from.” Harry sighs dejectedly slumping against the bar after he passes the men their beer.

 

“Well I can start you off with the nine dollars I now have in my pocket. Don’t know if I can be of anymore help though.” Louis says pulling out the money and sliding it over to Harry.

 

“Well thanks for the donation but, I don’t think that’s going to do me much good. Keep your money Louis.” Harry says sliding it back with a sly smile.

 

“Why don’t you do a raffle or something?” Louis suggests. Harry laughs at the idea shaking his head like it was the most ridiculous thing he could have proposed but then he thinks harder about it. Thinks of something else that might do him some good with Louis being here and all.

 

“Or…an auction.” Harry almost whispers out, an idea already set in his mind.

 

“Yeah or that too.” Louis says with a shrug as Harry stares at him with a slow nod of the head. Louis looks alarmed then, backing away a bit and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asks a slight chuckle in his tone.

 

Harry grabs the megaphone and watches as Louis’ eyebrows rise further up in question.

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen! The bidding will start at twenty-five dollars. For one night only, you get this purebred, British, and young sexy stud.” Harry finishes looking at Louis who widens his eyes.

 

Harry hears the whispers and chatting of the woman and men.

 

“So turn around sir. Let them see you.” Harry says waving his hands at Louis nudging him to spin around.

 

“What? Why are you doing this to me?” Louis asks in mock horror, smiling nonetheless.

 

“Because its pay back time Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry answers, a dimpled smile appearing across his face.

 

Louis nods his head slowly at Harry with a small smile and then turns around in his stool towards the awaiting faces.

 

Soon a woman in the far corner is standing up on a chair and shouting out “Twenty five dollars!”

 

“Twenty five dollars, we have twenty five dollars. Do we have any higher bidders?” Harry asks over the megaphone searching frantically around the bar.

 

“Thirty five dollars!” A young handsome man screams from the other side of the room, his friends holding him up on their shoulders.

 

“Thirty five dollars! Do we have anything higher?” Harry shouts.

 

Quickly men and women start making their way over to Louis, pulling him up into a standing position and feeling his body and trying to pull off his jacket. All just trying to feel every inch of him to see if he was worth the money. Harry could tell by their expressions and chatter that they clearly deemed him worth it.

 

“Forty five dollars!” An older woman around her forties yells, almost spilling her beer in the process.

 

“Come on do we have higher than forty five dollars?!” Harry smiles as he shouts into the megaphone.

 

Louis then jumps onto the bar, Zayn, Niall, and Liam pulling him up and dancing around him.

 

Louis starts taking off his jacket slowly, teasing the audience as the entire bar starts hollering.

 

“Fifty five!” The first woman from before screams, shaking her chest around as Louis starts to take off his shirt in a suggestive manner.

 

“Seventy five dollars!” A man shouts as the whole bar quickly turns over to look at him.

 

Another woman stands up on a chair running her fingers through her hair as she shouts “One hundred dollars!”

 

Then the whole bar starts going crazy as Zayn starts bending down in front of Louis, pulling off his jeans slowly and tauntingly.

 

Louis pulls off his belt, swinging it around in the air like a lasso, shaking his hips and blowing kisses at the audience.

 

“One fifty!” An older man shouts shaking his hips with his friends to the entertainment going on at the bar.

 

“One fifty, we have one fifty. Come on you guys can do better than that! Look at him.” Harry shouts into the megaphone, pointing over to Louis who is now sliding on his knees across the bar.

 

“One eighty!” Another woman shouts. “You wanna come home to mama?” She shouts, making Louis laugh and smile who is dancing on the bar sexily.

 

Then Zayn and Liam start licking at Louis’ abs, grinding themselves back on him. Louis gripes Zayn by the biceps, grinding himself up against him and pulling his head back against his shoulder for extra effect.

 

Harry is smiling up at them, clapping and waiting for bigger offers.

 

“Two hundred dollars!” The same older woman from before screams as she reaches up from below the bar for Louis.

 

Harry gasps, fumbling back for the megaphone and shouting excitedly,

 

“Two hundred dollars! Come on ladies and gents, for one night only you get this hunk anything you want him to do to you.” Harry says winking up at Louis who widens his eyes down at him.

 

“Well what did you except Lou?” Harry asks him shrugging as Niall starts to pull down Louis’ pants halfway until someone shouts.

 

“Two hundred and fifty dollars!” The same older woman shouts waving the money into the air like a banner.

 

“Sold for two hundred and fifty dollars!” Harry shouts as Liam and Niall pull her up onto the bar.

 

The lady starts kissing Louis’ toned stomach and gets on her knees to kiss his denim jeaned legs.

 

Louis cringes and makes a sound of disgust to Harry who just smiles and wolf whistles.

 

“You owe me.” Louis shouts to Harry pointing a finger to him.

 

“Hm don’t think I do Lou. Looks like we’re even now.” Harry answers blowing Louis a kiss.

 

“Fine then at least let me take you out tomorrow night.” Louis offers up, as the woman ignores their conversation and just keeps placing kisses over Louis’ body.

 

The bar is now watching Liam, Niall, and Zayn dance on top of the bar, Louis and the auction now no longer being on their minds.

 

“Where would you take me?” Harry asks placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Anywhere you would like.” Louis says with a puppy dog pout, and putting his hands together like he was praying in church.

 

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes.

 

“Sure why not.” Harry says with a smile and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone smile so hard before. Then Louis continues dancing with the other three boys, laughing and shaking his hips.

 

Harry stays down serving drinks and hopes one day he can gain the courage to do something like that.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Aspiring songwriter Harry Styles, after getting a job at a male-run London bar that teases its male patrons, comes out of his shell. 
> 
> Pairings: Niall/Zayn/Liam, Louis/Harry

After the long hectic shift at work, the auction, and the date with Louis to eventually come, Harry was tired. He had too much for one night and was ready to just head out back home, call up his dad and go to bed but, fate had other plans.

 

“Styles!” Simon called, as Harry was reaching the door with his jacket pulled over him.

 

“Yeah Simon?” Harry called back.

 

“Going to need to you stay till closing tonight. Niall has somewhere to be.” Simon says as Niall finishes cleaning off the bar and shrugging innocently.

 

“Alright yeah sure.” Harry says back easily, throwing off his coat again and helping Simon, Zayn, and Liam clean the glasses while Niall starts to head out.

 

“Later lads!” Niall calls, making Zayn and Liam smile as they watch his carefree spirit self bounce out the door.

 

Simon pushes a cloth into Harry’s hands and since the bar just closed for the night, they’re all just chilling out easily, listening to music and bobbing along to it while they clean.

 

Harry notices the song which is ‘One way or another’ by Blondie and immediately without thinking about the environment he was in, starts singing.

 

His back is turned from the others so he doesn’t realize they’ve all stopped and are now watching him swing his hips a bit and sing. Harry doesn’t notice until the song ends and turns around to see them all gaping at him.

 

“What?” Harry asks panicked like he had done something terribly wrong.

 

“Nothing its just, you’ve got some voice there Styles. I loved your moves.” Zayn says flirtatiously, winking as Liam and Simon start laughing.

 

Harry blushes from head to toe almost realizing he had just subconsciously sung out loud.

 

“Seriously though, you’re great Harry.” Liam adds with a warm smile, getting back to work and sweeping the floors.

 

“That could come in handy one day.” Simon says with a nod to the other boys.

 

“No I could never. I’m a songwriter, not a singer. I could never.” Harry scuffs like it was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard.

 

“Okay if you say so.” Simon says with a shrug, grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

 

*

 

Finally at 3am, Harry is able to leave. Simon gives him the three hundred dollars he made and as soon as the bodyguard lets Harry out and locks up behind him, he counts his money with a smile on his face. Harry starts to zipper up his jacket and starts walking back in the direction of his flat when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

 

“The woman who purchased me is named Donna Peck and likes long walks on the beach, the titanic, and hates her ex husband. Her favorite book series is Twilight, she loves sitting by the fire on a cold winter day, and her favorite artist is Van Gogh.” Louis finishes with a smile as Harry makes a sound of disgust jokingly.

 

“She sounds just lovely.” Harry says, walking over towards Louis who is leaning against a black Nissan.

 

“Oh she was a bucket of laughs, really sweet though I will admit. I probably will be aching in the morning but hey, I’ll be alright.” Louis says with a shrug, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. The air is cold but Louis is only wearing a tight black-sleeved shirt, the weather doesn’t seem to be bothering him much Harry observes, who himself is freezing to death.

 

“So all in all, you had a marvelous time.” Harry cheers false excitedly.

 

“Yeah well, you owe me you know.” Louis says pointing a finger at Harry accusatory.

 

“You’re right I do.” Harry admits.

 

“So how about now?” Louis asks his arms expanded out in invitation.

 

“At three in the morning?” Harry asks as Louis nods his head. “What do you want to do at three in the morning exactly?” Harry asks raising a brow.

 

“What all men want at three in the morning.” Louis says slyly as Harry stares at him clearly displeased. “Breakfast Harry. I want breakfast.” Louis says with a laugh as Harry exhales and gives a relieved smile back.

 

“Come on.” Louis says holding out one arm towards Harry as he opens the passenger side for him.

 

Harry laughs, reluctantly climbing in and basking in the heat of the car keeping him warm.

 

Louis climbs into the driver’s side, looking over at Harry with a smile before starting the car and heading off into the darkened streets of London.

 

*

 

Louis told Harry as they pulled up to a small Greek food place that he had to pick something up first. Harry assumed Louis meant their order of food, even though Harry wasn’t big into Greek food. Regardless, Harry followed Louis into the small place and kept his mouth shut about what he didn’t like. That wasn’t really fair, Louis was the one treating Harry to breakfast after all.

 

Louis smiled widely at the guy behind the counter, glancing back at Harry to follow him.

 

“Hey man! You got it for me?” Louis asked in a low whisper that only the three of them could hear. Then Harry watched as the man nodded his head slowly and picked up a brown paper bag from behind the counter. Before passing it to Louis, he snapped his head around the place making sure they weren’t being watched before giving it to him. Louis smiled, and slid some money back over to the man and said a quiet thanks.

 

Louis pulled Harry by his hand out of the store quickly, and Harry couldn’t smell any kind of food coming from bag. He assumed it was something that was most likely illegal and Harry rolled his eyes because of course Louis was a pothead.

 

“Look man I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but I-“ Harry started watching as Louis slowly started pulling out what appeared to be a comic book from the bag, still wrapped up in its clear foliage and everything.

 

“The Amazing Spiderman #1 and 2, and 9 in brand new condition.” Louis spoke clearly, his voice filling with excitement. Harry giggled, actually giggled, throwing his hands to his face to stop the sounds from his mouth. Louis just smiled wider, pulling Harry’s hands away from his face.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I love your laugh.” Louis mumbled.

 

“I shouldn’t be the one embarrassed. You’re the one with the spider man comics.” Harry stated with a dimpled smile, swaying back and forth.

 

“Hey. I’ll have you know that this is a very manly and rugged thing to do.” Louis said jokingly. “You like McDonalds Harry?” Louis asked seriously then.

 

“Of course, who doesn’t?” Harry answered with a shrug.

 

“Do you like their breakfast food though?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah! I love their pancakes.” Harry admitted with a smile.

 

“Good because that’s where we’re going.” Louis smiled back, placing his hand in Harry’s and leading them back to the car.

 

Harry couldn’t stop his blush the whole way back to Louis’ car.

 

*

 

They went through the McDonalds drive thru and then Louis started driving off towards the two-tower bridge.

 

Louis parked his car right underneath, or as far as he could go before his car was parked in the water that is. Then Louis got out of the car, taking the bags of their food and laying out across the front hood of his car. Harry got it after a couple seconds, and joined him, laying next to him and starting to eat.

 

“So this is your big plan huh? To seduce me?” Harry asked playfully, nudging his shoulder against Louis.’

 

“Well duh, I was hoping I’d get something by the end of the night for all of this hard work I did.” Louis said, taking bites out of his egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich.

 

“Hm well you just might Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry hummed.

 

“Seriously?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow and turning his head to the side.

 

“No.” Harry said with a small laugh making Louis chuckle.

 

“I wouldn’t let you anyway. This is only our the first date.” Louis said staring up at the view right in front of them.

 

“So this is a date now?” Harry asked timidly.

 

“If you want it to be.” Louis whispered, not wanting his loud voice to break the eerily beautiful silence.

 

“I think I want it to be, yeah.” Harry admitted turning to smile at Louis.

 

They sat there in silence for a little bit, Louis sliding his hand into Harry’s after they had finished their breakfast.

 

You could see and hear the cars driving across the bridge, guided by the beautiful lights of the city in the background. The sight was breathtaking and Harry could have fallen asleep if he wanted to.

 

Then he heard Louis humming and he felt his heart beat stop and his eyes widened when he recognized the familiar melody.

 

Harry leaned up, removing his hand from Louis’ and stared down at him.

 

“You’re singing my song!” Harry hollered in disbelief.

 

“Well yeah, you did give me your cd.” Louis said cockily with a shit-eating grin.

 

“You bastard! That’s when I actually thought you were-“ Harry started

 

“A big time music manager.” Louis adds laughing.

 

Harry frowns though, sighing and laying back down against the car.

 

“Whatever laugh it up. See if I care.” Harry mumbles, turning his body away from Louis.

 

It’s Louis’ turn to lean up this time, hovering above Harry and looking down at him concerned, his eyes glazing over Harry’s face like he was genuinely upset that he might have hurt him.

 

“Harry I’m not laughing because of that. Your songs are actually, amazing. I haven’t stopped listening to the cd since you’ve given it to me to be quite honest.” Louis says with a shrug like he’s not going to apologize for feeling that way.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me that you still had my cd?” Harry asks, turning his head up to look at Louis.

 

“Yeah of course, when the time was right. I think your voice and songs could go far.” Louis admits, running his fingers through Harry’s soft long hair.

 

“Well, not my voice. I just want some mediocre singer to sing my songs. You know?” Harry asks like Louis actually gets it but he really doesn’t though.

 

“ Why not your voice? It’s so deep and raspy, very rocker sounding. I love it.” Louis says.

 

“It’s not that I think my voice is that horrid or anything its just, being a singer, you need to obviously perform. I cant do that…I’m more of a behind the scenes kind of guy.” Harry almost whispers, fumbling with his cross around his neck and looking up and away towards the bridge every so often.

 

 Louis notices just how closed off Harry is from the rest of the world. Harry was no doubt about it, an introvert, a very self-reserved wallflower who had a heart of gold and a face like an angel. He was the calm before the storm, and Louis was the aftermath. The way Harry would bit his lip every so often like he was ready to say something but was holding back. That’s why when Louis found out what being a Coyote was; he was in nothing but in a state of shock. Seeing Harry then at the bar, looking so frazzled just by the sight of him and not making eye contact with the guests who asked for their drinks.

 

It must have taken a lot of guts to take that megaphone and start an auction. Maybe it was because Harry was desperate for those two hundred and fifty dollars but regardless he still did it. That just showed that he could get up there on stage and sing, make an album, and be a performer. Louis was nothing but an extroverted, bubbly, and loud person. Being friends with Harry for right now, and maybe even something a little bit more, could balance things a bit, like yin and yan.

 

“I think you can totally do it Harry. You just need to break out of your shell a little bit. I’m going to help you. Now what frightens you the most about being a performer?” Louis asks, lying back down on his side next to Harry. He doesn’t want to intimidate the poor boy by watching his face flicker with very emotion while he tried to find the right words.

 

“I um, I just know I’m going to fail. My mum did…. so, it’s bound for me to fail too.” Harry admits wrapping his arms tighter around himself, shivering a bit beside Louis.

 

“You want to go back in my car? I’ll put on the heat.” Louis suggests but Harry shakes his head.

 

“No no, I like it out here, just a bit nippy is all. I’ll survive.” He says with a dimpled smile.

 

“Alright well, back to your mum…just because she couldn’t do it, doesn’t mean you’re destined to fail as well. You’re different than her, not in a bad way but just, a different way. You know what I mean? You can’t let one person’s success or failure affect the way you live your life. Its just going to bring you down and really make you think you cant do something when you most likely can.”  Louis says turning his head around to gauge Harry’s reaction.

 

It took a couple seconds for Harry to make any indication of breathing and Louis just continued to look at him until he turned his head to him too and smiled.

 

“I suppose so…. thanks Louis. Can you please take me home now? I’m very tired.” Harry says and as if on cue, yawns like a little kitten. Louis chuckles, jumping off the car and holding out his hands for Harry to take hold of.

 

Harry blushes, taking Louis’ hands and letting him pull him up. They gather up their garbage and throw it into the backseat of the car, Louis telling Harry he was going to clean it out later on.

 

Then Harry climbs into the passenger seat, leaning against the window as a mellow smooth song plays quietly over the radio and Louis drives to Harry’s flat, giving him mumbled directions along the way.

 

Finally Louis pulls up at the complex, turning off the car and getting out to get to Harry’s side and pulling him out.

 

“Thank you for a lovely evening.” Harry almost whispers when they walk through the halls and finally land at Harry’s apartment.

 

“I think you mean morning actually since it is now almost six.” Louis declares.

 

“Yeah well still, thank you. I had fun.” Harry says his hand still on the handle but not moving yet.

 

“Me too, we should do it again sometime.” Louis suggests with a small one-shouldered shrug.

 

“Definitely.” Harry sighs with a small smile, his eyes watering from exhaustion.

 

“Well, good night than Harry.” Louis says with a small wave, starting to walk backwards.

 

“I think you mean good morning Lou.” Harry chuckles then quickly bites his lip to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

 

“God I love it when you do that.” Louis almost groans stopping in his tracks.

 

“Do what?” Harry asks taken aback.

 

“When you bite your lip like that when you find something I say funny but don’t want to overdo yourself or something.” Louis says like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like almost everyone noticed it except Harry but no, only Louis noticed. Louis seemed to pick up on quite a lot of things Harry did that other people normally wouldn’t do. That’s maybe also because Louis is entranced with this boy already but that’s beside the point.

 

“Oh well I.” Harry stumbles turning red.

 

“Can I give you a good night kiss?” Louis asks, already standing back in front of Harry and looking at him like he set a fire in his heart, making his body blaze with warmth and want.

 

“Don’t you mean good morning kiss?” Harry whispers brokenly as Louis closes the distance and places a simple feather light kiss over Harry’s lips.

 

Harry tries deepening the kiss, not purposely just wanting to be closer. He doesn’t even realize what he was doing till about ten seconds later when they are still kissing. Harry’s hands somehow ended up wound into Louis’ light brown fringed hair and when Louis pulls back with a small smile reserved for him and shimmering blue eyes, Harry just stares back, mouth still gaping.

 

“Good morning Harry.” Louis says quietly to not ruin the moment and then he’s walking away, waving one last time before he walks down the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

 

Harry just remains staring ahead until he feels his eyes starting to close from exhaustion and Harry finally jumps, shaking himself out of his reverie and going into his apartment, falling down onto the covers and asleep in seconds.


End file.
